The field of telecommunications has strived to improve the quality, reliability, and simplicity of communications. When dialing a called party, a calling party must determine an appropriate string of numbers to use in order to reach the called party. In many cases, an administrative assistant or a concierge is involved in identifying this string of numbers. This determination may be time-consuming for users, prone to errors, and often does not result in an efficient connection between the calling party and the called party.